This invention relates to hand-held consumer devices, such as computers, calculators, and telephones, and more particularly to a cradle that attaches two such devices together for portable one-handed use of the two devices.
Hand-held calculator-based data collection devices are becoming increasingly popular for math and science students in high school and college. These devices provide an interface for a variety of sensors and probes, such as for motion detection, force sensing, pH sensing, temperature sensing, and barometric sensing. The devices are operable on battery power and can be taken out of the classroom for a vast variety of experiments. In short, they permit students to collect and analyze real-world data.
Typically, the data collection device may be used in two modes: as a stand alone device or connected to a hand-held calculator with a linking cable. Programs on the calculator may be used to set up data collection parameters, to control data collection, and the analyze the data.
An example of a data collection device is the CBL-2 manufactured by Texas Instruments Incorporated. The user may collect data without a calculator using the data collection device and its associated probes. The calculator may then be reconnected to the calculator to analyze the data.
When the calculator is used with the data collection device, handling both devices can be cumbersome. If a probe is also used, there are three separate devices that must be held. Users have devised various ways to handle all of the devices, such as by using tape, cable ties, fanny packs, and fishing vests.
Other types of consumer electronics devices, such as computers and telephones, are also sometimes used in pairs. For example, a computer might be used with a telephone or with a peripheral device such as a display or printer. In this case, portability of the two devices becomes a problem similar to that encountered for a data collection device used with a calculator.
One aspect of the invention is a cradle for connecting two portable hand-held devices. In one embodiment of the invention, it is assumed that at least one of the devices has a grooved channel along each of its sides. The cradle has a center frame, a bottom rim for holding one of the devices, and a top rim for holding the other device. The center frame is placed between the devices, such that the two devices are be stacked one substantially atop the other with the center frame between them. The bottom rim holds the device having the grooved channels, using a groove-and-flange mechanism. Specifically, the bottom rim has two side portions, each having a flange that extends inwardly parallel to and spaced from the center frame. Each flange is operable to slide inside the grooved channel. The top rim holds the other device, using a push-in mechanism. It is has two side portions and a front portion. The front portion has a lip extending inwardly parallel to the center frame. The device can be pushed under this lip. The top rim""s side portions may also have flexible tabs that releasably secure the device within the top rim.
An advantage of the invention is that it securely holds the two devices together, making them a single unit. This permits one-handed use, and if the unit has a neck or waist strap, hands free use is also possible.
When in use, the cradle does not interfere with the keys or display of either device. If the devices are connected by a cable, it protects the cable plugs from damage if the unit is dropped.
The same cradle may be used with a variety of different sized devices. Because it is made from a single piece of material, manufacturing costs are reduced.